How They Got There
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Hermione and Pansy are in an interesting position, and Hermione remembers how they they ended up there. LOTS of lemons, very little plot. Femmeslash yumminess. First femmeslash, don't kill me. Gift for NR.HPforever


Disclaimer - I own nothing in this story resembling the world of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and company.

Summary - Hermione and Pansy are in a compromising position, and Hermione remembers how it all started. Lots of smut, very little plot.

~*~ Gift for NR(dot)HPforever! If she hadn't asked me for it, I probably would have never written this, even though I do love a good femmeslash story. So, this one's for you, my fellow femmeslasher! ;) ~*~

**Warning! - 18 and over ONLY. Very, very graphic sexual situations - femmeslash. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

"Pansy!" a voice screamed out in pleasure as the raven-haired girl's lips closed around the other's puckered nipple.

"Shush," Pansy commanded harshly, her tongue making slow, sloppy circles around the small, pink bud.

"R-Ron will be home soon," she moaned.

Pansy paused, momentarily irritated. "Shut up, Granger, and enjoy this," she demanded, her teeth grazing over Hermione's nipple again.

Hermione Granger, newly engaged to Ronald Weasley, was laying naked, sprawled out for all to see. However, there was only one other person in her small bedroom, and she was currently doing maddening things to her other breast. There were hundreds of times Hermione thought '_how did I get here?'_ But mostly it was any time she found herself laying spread eagle on her bed while Pansy ravaged her. But in reality, Hermione knew _exactly_ how they had gotten there.

It started a year and a half ago, at the Ministry, where both women had jobs. They had been working in different departments, but one thing lead to another and they ended up transferring to the same one. At first, they had fought each other tooth and nail, not able to get over their differences they had held since Hogwarts. One day, Hermione came in ten minutes late, her face showing that she had clearly been crying. Pansy had said something wrong, leading to wands being drawn. A few choice hexes had been thrown around, but no one came away hurt.

As they both crumbled to the floor, their eyes locked and, with sweat dripping down their foreheads, a silent agreement was passed between them. From then on, Hermione and Pansy became an inseparable force, working into late hours of the night, unable to rip away from their work, or each other. Their conversations ran into every different direction; from Hermione's failing relationship to Pansy's intolerance of anything pink. Within a month, they knew each other better than they themselves did. Hermione knew of Pansy's preference to women, and often asked her about it; but Pansy held back a little, not wanting to frighten her new-found best friend.

But then there was no need to hold back anymore, starting all with a simple fight that began one night in Hermione's kitchen. Ron had stormed off, again, and Hermione, in tears, had owled Pansy, of course. Pansy Apparated to Hermione's apartment before she had even read half the tearstained parchment. She found her friend in the kitchen, a bottle of Firewhiskey open, sobbing into the table. Without thought, the dark haired woman ran to her, encasing Hermione in a strong embrace. Hermione sagged against her, unable to do anything else. Pansy stroked her curly brown hair, telling her how stupid Ron was. That was when _everything_ changed.

Hermione shoved back, out of Pansy's arms, and jumped up out of her seat. "How dare you?" Hermione screamed, her caramel eyes meeting Pansy's clear blue ones.

"How dare I what?" Pansy shot back through clenched teeth. "How dare I tell you the truth? Tell you how much a prick your _fiancée_ is, even though you already know it?"

"Don't," Hermione whispered, backing herself against a counter.

"Don't?" Pansy spat. "You need to fucking hear this, Hermione! I've been here twice this week already, finding you with your head against the table, getting drunk to take away the pain. You don't even love him!"

"Yes I do!" Hermione cried, her body visibly shaking underneath her light blue bathrobe.

"No you don't!" Pansy screamed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You said like five months ago that you were only marrying him because it was expected of you!"

Hermione groaned and wrapped her arms around herself. "I didn't mean it!" Hermione groaned. "I was drunk and you wouldn't stop hounding me."

"Okay, then," Pansy said, taking a few steps towards the quivering woman. "Explain to me when you said it again, a month after that, completely sober?"

"I don't know!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes you do!" Pansy screamed, advancing on the other woman. "You don't love him, Hermione! Just say it!"

"No!" Hermione said defiantly.

Pansy took a few more steps forward. "Say it!"

"No!" Hermione said again, but her voice faltered a little.

"I said," Pansy said, now right in front of the other woman, "say it!"

"N-no," Hermione whispered, her voice shaking.

Pansy pressed against Hermione, pinning her against the countertop. Her hands went to either side of Hermione face, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Tell me. Now."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered a little. "I… I don't love him," she said, her body convulsing.

"And why are you with him?" Pansy ground out, not unaware of Hermione's perfect body.

"B-because I have to," Hermione sobbed, unable to break away from Pansy's crystal blue eyes.

"No you don't," Pansy spat.

"Yes I do!" she yelled, desperate. "I have no one else."

Pansy growled. "You have me." Hermione mumbled something, but Pansy didn't catch it. "Repeat that," she said, her voice quieter, but still commanding.

Hermione sighed, not meeting Pansy's eyes anymore. "You don't see me like that."

If there was ever a time where Pansy was left completely beyond words, it was then. She looked at Hermione, who's eyes were looking anywhere but hers. After a whole ten minutes, Pansy seemed to snap out of her speechlessness. "Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione automatically locked eyes with Pansy. "Yes?"

"You are insane," Pansy said.

With that, she crushed her mouth against Hermione's, not caring about the consequences whatsoever. To her complete shock, Hermione pressed back, plump lips molding against her own. Pansy glided her tongue over the seam of Hermione's lip, begging for entrance. The women gasped simultaneously as their tongues met, hungrily sliding into the other's mouth, fighting for dominance. Pansy's hands raked into the other woman's unruly hair, pressing her even closer. Instinctively, Hermione's hands grasped Pansy's hips through her pants, trying to keep her in place.

Pansy prodded Hermione's legs open with her knee, roughly thrusting her own leg between Hermione's, receiving a loud moan from the witch. Hermione ground herself against the pressure being placed on her womanhood through her bathrobe, begging for the friction. She returned the favor, not-so-gently inserting her own leg between Pansy's, deliberately rubbing it against the apex of her thighs, eliciting a whimper from the dark haired woman. Pansy's hands trailed down Hermione's neck onto her collarbone before continuing down, slowly parting her bathrobe.

"No," Hermione said, ripping her lips away from Pansy's. "No, we can't do this."

"Yes we can," Pansy murmured, her hands still making a slow trail down Hermione's sternum.

"No," she moaned, Pansy's nails gently raking across her sensitive skin.

Pansy growled again, her eyes transfixed to the spot her fingers were, directly in between the other woman's breasts. "You say no, but I know you," Pansy informed her. "I know you want this."

"No," Hermione replied weakly, unable to fully think as Pansy's fingers skimmed the outer shell of her breast.

"Yes," Pansy said forcefully, spreading the robe further.

Hermione's hands gripped Pansy's hips more firmly as the fingers on her skin made slow circles towards her nipple. "N-no," she stuttered. "What about… oh god," she moaned, Pansy's fingers ghosting over her hardened nipple. "What about Ron?"

Pansy stopped her movements, her blue eyes boring into Hermione's brown ones. "You mention his name again, and I will leave, do you understand me?"

Desire flashed across Hermione's eyes. "Yes," she replied instantly.

Sudden realization went off in Pansy's mind like a gong; Hermione Granger liked to be ordered around. The idea sent a rush of warmth straight between her legs. The know-it-all likes taking orders, likes to be told what to do, huh? Well, Pansy could do that.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

Hermione whimpered but complied, almost instantly shoving her tongue in the other woman's mouth. Pansy groaned against her lips as Hermione ground her leg up, rotating it against her most private area through her jeans. Pansy stopped playing coy and boldly cupped Hermione's perky breast, kneading the soft mound, ripping a moan from her chest. Pansy tore her lips from Hermione's, kissing her jaw and down to her neck; she didn't stop there, slowly kissing her collar bone and her sternum. The bronze haired woman raked her hands into Pansy's black, silky hair, silently begging her not to stop.

"You want me to keep going, don't you?" Pansy asked, her tongue gliding along the outside of Hermione's breast. Hermione moaned in response. "Tell me. Tell me how badly you want me to keep going."

"Yes," Hermione gasped as the other woman shoved the two sides of her robe apart, exposing her breasts to the cool air.

"I said, tell me, Hermione, not agree," she panted against Hermione's skin, her tongue making lazy circles.

"I want you to keep going," Hermione said instantly, unable to stay quiet.

"Yes," Pansy hissed.

Pansy's mouth quickly found Hermione's nipple, sucking it into her mouth before ravishing it with her tongue. Hermione threw her head back and moaned as Pansy's tongue and teeth lavished both of her breasts in turn. Hermione panted and arched into Pansy's mouth, begging for more. She wasn't sure what exactly had come over her, but all she wanted was Pansy; she wanted her hands, her mouth, her tongue, anything and everything, to cover every inch of her skin. It wasn't that she was gay or even bisexual, she just liked Pansy. Hermione hated labels; she just saw herself as an equal opportunist, and right now, all she wanted was Pansy.

"Please!" Hermione cried as Pansy lightly bit down on her nipple.

"Please, what?" the other woman growled.

"Bedroom," Hermione panted, effectively causing Pansy to stop her ministrations.

Pansy stood to full height, grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her down the short hallway to Hermione and Ron's bedroom. It was small but comfortable, and obviously Hermione's, for it was simple but cluttered with books and papers. But Pansy had no time to familiarize herself with the room, for Hermione's lips were on hers again, demanding entrance to her mouth. Pansy couldn't resist and thrust her tongue back into Hermione's mouth, running it over the back of her teeth before pulling her close again. Hermione wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, holding her in place. Pansy backed them against the bed, Hermione squashed in the middle.

Hermione moaned as Pansy's hips ground into hers, and her hands slid down to skim along the bottom of Pansy's navy blue shirt. Without warning, Hermione broke the kiss and yanked the garment over Pansy's head, leaving her in a black lacy bra. Hermione moaned and trailed her finger along the skimpy fabric, Pansy's breath increasing as Hermione continued. Pansy suddenly realized the tables had been turned, and she didn't like that one bit.

"On the bed," she commanded.

Hermione gave her a wide-eyed look before complying; she scampered on the bed, her heart pounding and her stomach fluttering. She crawled to the middle of the bed, laying down and looking to the beautiful woman standing beside the bed. Pansy smirked at Hermione knowingly before slowly drifting her hands over her own body. Hermione's eyes widened and Pansy moaned as she stroked her own hands over her hardened nipples and down her stomach. She winked at Hermione before unbuttoning her pants, letting them slowly slide to the floor, leaving her in nothing but black lace panties, matching her bra. Hermione practically drooled.

Pansy was slight, but supple and toned, her breasts a full cup larger than Hermione, but perky and perfectly round. Her hips weren't overly large, but rounded in the right places, leading to her inviting thighs, and finally to the place Hermione wanted to see the most. Beyond the lacey underwear, Hermione noticed that Pansy was clean-shaven, not a single hair in sight. Pansy watched Hermione watch her, Hermione's eyes slowly taking in every inch of her, and nearly moaned as Hermione licked her lips. Pansy quickly gained control of herself again.

"You like what you see, don't you, Hermione?" Pansy asked, running her hands along her stomach again, teasing the hem of her panties.

"Yes," Hermione breathed out lowly, watching Pansy's hands with rapt attention.

"Tell me what it does to you," Pansy demanded, now running her hands over her thighs.

Hermione didn't hesitate. "You turn me on when you do that."

Pansy's breathing increased, as well as Hermione's, as Pansy reached back to unclasp her bra, before letting the bra slide down her arms and fall onto the floor. Hermione gasped as Pansy's breasts came into view, two small pointed pink nipples hardening in the drafty room. Pansy slowly grasped each of her breasts, kneading the mounds with her palms.

"You want me on top of you, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione hissed, reaching to untie her robe.

"No!" Pansy said loudly, effectively stopping Hermione. "Did I tell you that you could take off the robe?"

"No," Hermione said quietly.

Pansy didn't say anything else, but slid the panties maddeningly slow down her legs, and Hermione strained to see her as she bent to remove them. Before she could get a good look, Pansy was on the bed, and on top of Hermione in a heartbeat, her lips crashing into the other woman's with such force that Hermione was sure they would bruise. But she didn't let that thought stay too long, for Pansy's tongue entered her mouth, searching around as though it had lost something behind her molars. Hermione parted her legs, allowing Pansy to settle between them, letting her pelvic bone grind into Hermione's.

"Too much fabric," Pansy mumbled against Hermione's lips, raising herself up enough to untie the robe, her hand parting the two sides as she continued their heated kiss.

Hermione moaned and bucked as Pansy's hand once again found her breast, massaging and squeezing, plucking and teasing her hard nipple. Pansy growled again and ripped herself away from Hermione, rocking back onto her knees, taking in the beautiful site that was Hermione. Her breasts were good sized, her stomach flat but soft somehow; her hips were wide but sexily so, her thighs supple, and, like Pansy, her womanhood was clear of hair, nothing but bald lips inviting her to do as she pleased.

"Do you want me to taste you, Hermione?" Pansy asked huskily, sliding her hands up and down the inside of the woman's thighs.

"T-taste me?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want me to lick that pretty, wet pussy of yours?" she asked, her fingers ghosting over Hermione's nether-lips.

"Oh, God," Hermione moaned.

"Was that a yes?" Pansy asked, her fingers running up and down the side of her obviously wet area.

"Fuck," Hermione cried out. "Yes! Yes I want you to, please!"

Pansy needed no further words, dipping her fingers between Hermione's slick folds, running them over her clit. Hermione bucked against her hand, needing the sweet friction. Pansy slid onto her stomach, her face parallel with Hermione's wet lips. Pansy unconsciously licked her lips, causing Hermione to groan in anticipation. Without further ado, Pansy slowly nestled herself into Hermione, her tongue gently parting Hermione's moist lips. Hermione bucked and hissed as Pansy's tongue made small circles around her clit, adding a bit of pressure as she went. Pansy groaned as her tongue flicked over the other woman's dripping entrance, collecting some of her arousal before tasting her completely.

"Fuck," Hermione moaned, releasing the grip she had on the sheets in order to put them into Pansy's silk-like hair.

"Tell me how much you like it," Pansy said, pausing only to speak before plunging her tongue roughly into Hermione's slick walls.

Hermione cried out and bucked again upon feeling Pansy's tongue penetrate her, moaning as Hermione's taste exploded into her mouth, salty but sweet. Pansy's brain hazed over the longer she tasted Hermione, and suddenly found herself sliding her arms underneath Hermione's legs, grasping them before pulling her more into her face. One hand held Hermione's hips down as she thrashed about, the other coming back to accompany her mouth. Pansy's lips fell over Hermione's throbbing pearl, sucking it into her mouth, at the same time two fingers found her dripping entrance, plunging them in mercilessly.

"Oh, Pansy," Hermione gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Pansy continued pumping her fingers in and out of her tightness.

"Fuck, Granger," Pansy said when Hermione's walls convulsed tightly around her fingers. She knew Hermione was close. "Tell me _exactly_ what you like about this," Pansy demanded.

Hermione moaned again. "Everything," she breathed.

Pansy stopped everything. "Do you enjoy this?" she asked, twisting her fingers within Hermione's core.

"Yes!" Hermione cried out.

"Then tell me, in detail, what you like, and you shall get it back," Pansy said, challenging her.

Hermione groaned in frustration. "I like your fingers in me."

"In where?" Pansy asked, separating her fingers within Hermione.

"I like them inside me."

"Inside you _where_?" Pansy growled.

Something in Hermione snapped. "I love your fingers fucking my pussy, I love your mouth wrapped around my clit as your tongue swirls over it. Now for the sake of Merlin, don't stop again!"

Pansy felt a pleasurable lurch through her stomach, and a wetness between her thighs as she dove back into Hermione, her fingers plunging into the other woman's soaked sleeve, her tongue ravaging Hermione's throbbing clit. Hermione's hands gripped Pansy's hair more, pulling on it enough to let her know how close she was. Pansy understood and quickened the pace, twisting her fingers within Hermione's convulsing core, her tongue sloppily raking over her clit.

"Oh, God, Pansy," Hermione cried, her hips thrusting up and down in time with the other woman's fingers. "I'm going to… oh, fuck, Pansy… I'm going to come."

Pansy moaned as Hermione's walls tightened around her fingers, Hermione letting out a loud cry as her orgasm hit her, waves of pleasure rolling and exploding, soaking Pansy's already wet fingers. Hermione arched off the bed, riding out her orgasm to the hilt, Pansy's hands and tongue not slowing until the other woman fell back onto the bed, panting and quivering. Hermione hazily yanked on Pansy's hair; she seemed to understand what Hermione wanted, for she quickly draped her body over Hermione's, their lips meeting sweetly. Hermione ran her tongue over Pansy's lips, moaning as she tasted herself. Pansy allowed the intrusion, unconsciously bucking her hips against Hermione's, too turned on to care. Hermione wrapped her legs around Pansy, rubbing her moist folds against Pansy's.

_**Back to the very beginning.**_

Hermione was ripped out of her remembrance of their first night together as Pansy flipped them over, Hermione on top, now. Hermione was no longer shy, no longer afraid to touch or kiss or lick; she may be more submissive, but knew when Pansy wanted her to dominate; now being one of those times. Hermione leaned over to the bedside table, opening the drawer, producing her wand, and whispered a revealing spell. Pansy gasped as Hermione slid down her sweaty body, their breasts brushing one another's. Before Pansy could even see it, she felt it the hard steel against her lower lips.

"Hermione!" Pansy cried out, the bushy haired woman rubbing the tip of the cold dildo along her folds.

Hermione teased Pansy's entrance, ghosting the turned-off vibrator along the other woman's sopping core, collecting her juices on it before bringing it to her mouth, tasting Pansy's sweet nectar. Pansy moaned as she watched Hermione suck her arousal from the "silver bullet". With no warning, Hermione's tongue was within her, licking and fucking. Pansy threw her hands into Hermione's hair, her hips rotating and bucking.

"You like tasting that pussy, don't you?" Pansy groaned.

Hermione made a noise in the affirmative, her tongue currently buried as deeply as it could go, hungrily searching her warm cavern. Pansy bucked again and gasped when she heard the familiar sound of the vibrator turning on. Her stomach was full of anticipation, knowing what was going to happen. She still let out a squeal of surprise as the cold, vibrating metal lightly touched her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Talk, Pansy," Hermione mumbled, momentarily retracting her tongue. "You get off more when you talk to me. Tell me how much of a dirty slut you are."

Pansy moaned and arched, still somewhat stunned at Hermione's sudden language. "Get that kitten tongue back inside me, and I'll talk all you want." Hermione quickly complied, her tongue impaling Pansy's tight core, the vibrator once again ghosting over that little bundle of nerves.

"I'm so fucking hot for you, Hermione," Pansy moaned. "That's right, lick my pussy, Hermione. Oh, Gods, I know how much you love eating out my dripping cunt. I love it when you bring out the 'silver bullet' and tease my throbbing clit with it. _Fuck_! Oh, baby, I love it when your tongue is deep inside my pussy. I love it when your tongue fucks me so hard."

Hermione nearly creamed herself, but kept going. "Tell me how nasty you are," Hermione said quickly before reinserting her tongue.

"Oh, Gods!" Pansy screamed, thrusting against Hermione's face. "I'm so nasty, Hermione. I'm so dirty and wet and ready for you. I love coming when your tongue is inside me. I love it when you slurp up every drop as I come against your lips. Oh, don't stop, I'm going to come so soon, please, baby, don't stop."

Hermione didn't stop, but pressed the vibrator fully against Pansy's clit at precisely the right time. Hermione felt Pansy stiffen for only a split second before her body began to shudder through an orgasm that left Pansy grinding against Hermione's face and launching her almost completely off the bed. Hermione lapped at Pansy's entrance, collecting every drop of her release, moaning at the taste. Hermione watched as Pansy's chest rose and fell fast and hard, her eyes closed and her mouth open.

"I love you," Hermione blurted out, unable to help it.

Pansy's head popped up a little in order to look Hermione in the eyes. "I love you, too, baby. Now come here," she said quietly, opening her arms.

Hermione quickly crawled back up Pansy's slick body, laying just off to the side, as to not squish her. Pansy's arms went around Hermione, holding her to her tightly, before kissing her sweaty forehead. They laid together in silence, just enjoying the feel of the others body. They never talked of their situation; never. It happened that night, and nearly every day since, sneaking off to either Hermione or Pansy's apartment for their lunch hour, or Hermione would purposefully anger Ron so he would leave, giving the secret couple the entire night together. When they did talk, it was of normal things, like work and likes and dislikes and just life in general. They loved each other fully and passionately, but Pansy never had the nerve to ask Hermione to leave Ron; but that didn't matter to her. As long as she had _her_ Hermione, she was happy. She heard the slow steady breathing of the woman snuggled on top of her, indicating sleep had taken over. Pansy hugged Hermione closer, smelling the sweet scent of her hair and sex, before slowly drifting off herself.

This was how Ron found them.

_A/N - Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Gagged the whole way through? Review and let me know!_


End file.
